The Fifth Founder
by izzabella.donna
Summary: Hermione get's sent back to the time of the Founders. While trying to find a way back to her own time, she inadvertently helps create some of the very spots in Hogwarts that she knows and loves.


Today was the day that would go down in history. Hermione just knew that something was going to happen today and it all started when she, Ron, and Harry were walking and talking to the Great Hall. The three were back for their last year at Hogwarts, after defeating the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, which happened to be the easy part...Coming back to the Castle, helping to rebuild it, the funerals, and the fame has been the worst part of it all. The trio would have rather defeated the Dark Lord and his minions twice, instead of having to try and keep brave faces when going through the up's and down's that came after a war. But such was life and the "Golden Trio" decided it was best for them to go back to Hogwarts together for their last year. Ron and Harry, well mostly Ron, wanted to go into the Auror Academy to help take down the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do, did he want to follow in his dad and Sirius' foot-steps and become an Auror or did he want to do something else? All Harry knew, was that he wanted to help people. Hermione on the other hand wanted to go into teaching. She was torn between Potions and Transfiguration, so she decided that during her last year she was going to do a double apprenticeship with Professor's Snape and McGonagall.

Looking at her time table that was owled to her earlier that week, Hermione followed the boys down the familiar path to the GreatHall and too "their seats." Looking up from her paper, Hermione thought that it was odd to see that the section of table that the three had sat at for most of their time at Hogwarts remained empty and waiting for them. She wasn't sure who she felt about that, but she still followed the boys, sat down, and started to pile her plate with breakfast. It was near the end of the meal that Ron had to open his mouth and did one of the stupidest things that he could have done. With just a few sentences, Ron had just pissed off the most powerful witch in Hogwarts.

"So 'Mione," Ron started as bread crumbs fell down his shirt "After we leave this place, how about we get married? We can start on some babies, live the good life, build a house next to the Burrow. I'll get to the Academy with Harry and you and Ginny can swap stories about babies and such and it will be all good." He said seriously as he kept stuffing his face.

Everyone around the Trio sat in silence and wait for what Hermione was going to say. Everyone knew that Hermione was not the type of girl to settle down after graduation, she had too much potential and wanted to go teach at her Alma Mater, not stay home and raise kids. Well maybe one day, but in the very distant future. Those around the three waited on bated breath, while Ron kept digging in his food like nothing he said was wrong. Hermione on the other hand, who was sitting across from him, stared down the man…no boy, in front of her with venomous eyes. Her hair started to crackle with raw magic and those close to her started to back away. Standing up, she whipped her wand out and pointed it at the red head, finally getting his attention.

"How dare you insinuate that _I_ will become a stay at home mum and raise your brood of children while you are off gallivanting around the globe fighting and catching bad guys." She hissed, her hair crackling even more "I have dreams too after graduation and they do not have marriage or children in the near future and _I told you that or did you just not listen?_ If _you_, Ronald Weasley, think that I am going to be your brood mare, then you are sorely mistaken! We are done and I will not be taking you back like I have the past few times!" Hermione yelled as she threw a hex his way before turning and fleeing from the Great Hall.

Those still in the Great Hall looked at the empty spot that Hermione just left and then back to Ron, who was as red as his hair with white pustules all over his face and neck. Harry was shaking his head, he knew that Ron had just put his foot in this mouth and he was not going to help him out of this one. After two boys silently finished their meal, one headed towards the library to find Hermione, while the other went to the Matron get his face sorted out. It didn't take long for Harry to find Hermione, she was in her normal spot in the back of the Library near the restricted section. Pulling out a handkerchief, he gave it to the crying witch before sitting down at the table.

"Why does he have to be so immature, Harry? I was hoping that we could make it, but I guess that was wishful thinking." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, you know he just put his foot in his mouth. He is just excited about graduation next week and not thinking." Harry said, trying to help his friend even though he shouldn't.

"That's the point!" Hermione said "He isn't thinking about anyone other than himself! I know that I owe a lot to him since he took care of me after Bellatrix, but I can't give up on what I want to do in life to just sit around and birth his children. It's not me Harry and you know it."

Sighing, Harry knew that she was right. Ron had finally messed up so bad, that he wasn't getting Hermione back. Harry pulled Hermione out of her chair and on to his lap to let her cry a little more. He knew that it was closure for her finally leaving Ron and standing by her decision. Once Harry felt Hermione settle down, he gently picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Come on Hermione, let's get you back to your room for a nap before lunch. I'll make sure no one bother's you, okay?"

With a nod of her head, Hermione let Harry pull her out of the library and towards the comfort of their common room. The two quietly walked back to the dorm room and Harry sent Hermione up the stairs to the girl's dorm so she could sleep. Hermione accepted the small push towards the stairs, she slowly trudged up them, wiping away a stray tear. She curled up in her bed, tugging her cat towards her to cuddle. Crookshanks knew his owner needed him, so he purred soothingly until his owner fell into a fitful sleep.

It only felt like minutes before she was shaken awake by Ginny.

"Hermione, come on! We are going to be late for lunch if you don't get up."

"I'm up…Just give me a minute." Hermione said as she pushed Ginny away and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. With a quick check in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't too puffy, Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs and through the common room. It was on their way to the Great Hall, when all hell broke loose.

Not realizing what staircase they were on, Hermione's foot got caught in the vanishing step and she went tumbling down the rest of the stairs passed Ginny. Before Ginny could stop her, Hermione landed at the bottom of the steps with a groan. Ginny quickly but carefully, ran down the rest of the stairs but by the time she made it to Hermione, the girl had vanished in a bright yellow glow. Staring at the spot in confusion, Ginny saw the broken pieces of Hermione's Time Turner and knew that something bad had happened to her friend.

Knowing that she shouldn't touch the time-turner or what was left of it, Ginny quickly levitated the Time Turner pieces and made her way to find the Headmaster. Arriving at the Great Hall, Ginny quickly walked up to the Head Table with the levitating pieces of Time Turner and whispered something to Headmaster Dumbledore and the Professor McGonagall. The two tried to keep their faces from showing any emotion while they stood and quickly made with way to the Headmaster's office.

Making sure the door was spelled shut and a privacy ward around the room, the Headmaster showed his first reaction to the whole situation. Professor McGonagall, slowly sat in one of the chairs and wait for Ginny to explain everything. Ginny just stood in the middle of the room with the floating Time Turner pieces next to her not knowing what to do or say.

"Miss Weasley, can you please explain what happened to Professor McGonagall and I?" Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir. I woke Hermione up from a nap so we could head down to the Great Hall for lunch. The two of us were talking and didn't realize what staircase we were on and Hermione stepped on the vanishing step. Her foot was caught and she went tumbling down the stairs. I tried to see if she was alright, but when I got to the bottom of the steps she was enveloped in a bright yellow light and was gone. The only thing left was this." Ginny finished as she made the Time Turner land on Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. Ginny couldn't help but wipe away the tears that starting to fall from her eyes. She had just lost her best friend and she didn't even know where she went!

She missed the look that Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall gave each other. They both knew that this was coming, but were surprised that it happened this early in the year. Conjuring up handkerchief, Headmaster Dumbledore gave it to Ginny, before asking Professor McGonagall to retrieve Ron and Harry. He sighed and tried to gather his thoughts on how he was going to tell the trio the news about their friend.

With a groan, Hermione rolled on to her hands and knees so she could stand. She fell right away when her ankle gave out from under her, and she quickly looked around for Ginny to see if she could help. She did spot her wand near the wall, so she scooted herself as carefully as she could over to the wall. Sitting against the wall, she caught her breath and grabbed her want. Hermione quickly ran through the different healing spells she could think of and when she remembered the right one, she pointed her want and said the spell. Breathing out a sigh of relief when the pain went away, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hello?" Hermione heard "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Over here!" Hermione yelled as she waited for, who she hoped was Ginny to come around the corner. But she was surprised at who she saw.

"Umm, who are you?" The woman asked "And why are you wearing such odd clothing?"

Hermione stared up at Helga Hufflepuff, in all her glory trying to find something to say. The Helga who was standing before her was much younger than the portraits that hung in Hogwarts, but there was no mistaking who this was.

"Miss, are you okay?" Helga said as she tried to register what was happening.

"Umm, yes. I am sorry. I seem to have had an accident and…well…I really don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy." Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

Helga looked down at this oddly dressed girl and somehow knew that this "accident" was supposed to be a good thing. Her grandmother always told her to "trust her gut," and her gut was telling her to help this girl and learn her story.

"It's okay, dear," Helga said "I will try to help you the best that I can. Let me do a quick scan of you to see if you are injured." She finished as she pulled out her wand, ignoring the protesting girl.

"It seems that your ankle is broken, but it is on the mend, did you try to spell it healed?" Helga watched the girl nod her head, Helga was impressed by this girls magic but tried not to show it. "Let's get you to the hospital wing so I can heal it more quickly. I just need to send for Sal so he can carry you and bring your potion." Helga sent off her Badger Patronus and a few minutes later a young man strolled through the archway.

"Sal, I am so glad you could come away from your potions. I need help carrying, Miss…? Oh! I never got your name dear." Helga said as she turned to Hermione with a small smile.

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Thank you Miss Granger." Helga turned back to Sal, "I need help carrying Miss Granger to the hospital wing. She has had a bad accident and has broken her ankle."

"Of course I can help Helga." Sal said but as he turned towards Hermione he quickly turned away. "Helga, what on earth is she wearing? What ever it is, it is not appropriate for a young woman like her."

"Ah, yes. Well it seems Miss Granger has had some kind of accident and was about to tell me, but I wanted to check her over first. Let us get her to the hospital wing, and then maybe she can tell us her story." Helga said as she sent a wink and a spell to lengthen Hermione's skirt to her ankles.

Hermione giggled as she felt her skirt lengthen, maybe this time traveling accident wasn't going to be such a bad thing. Hermione sat on the cold floor and looked up at Sal and it only took her a second before she knew this was Salazar Slytherin, the muggle hating founder.

Squirming a bit under the gaze of Salazar, she turned her eyes down to the floor and waited for the man to move her. She was surprised when he reached down and swept her up in his arms and walked quickly away from the still giggling Helga. By the time the trio had made it to the hospital wing, Hermione was gritting her teeth in pain and trying to cry out every time Salazar took a step. He quickly set her down on the bed closest to the door and walked over to the potions cabinet to grab the different potions that Helga would need to help the young woman.

Before Helga could mutter a numbing spell on the swollen ankle, Hermione was reaching out her hand to Salazar and the pain potion he had. Chuckling at the young woman, Salazar watched as she yanked the cork off, gave it a quick sniff, and then down it in one go. With a huge sigh, Hermione relaxed against the pillow and let Helga take care of her ankle.

After a few minutes, both Helga and Salazar was able to stabilize Hermione's ankle, help take the swelling down, and watched as Hermione drifted off to sleep due to the different potions that were fed to her. Turning to Helga, Sal gave a nod of his head and walked to her office, sitting down in the chair across from her desk. Helga followed, after checking one more time on the witch that was leaving more questions that answers. Closing the door behind her, Helga gave a sigh and sat in her chair and summoned a house elf to bring both her and Salazar tea. After the two were well on their way to a second cup of tea, Salazar put his cup and saucer down on the desk in front of him and leaned back, looking at Helga with questioning eye.

"What can you tell me about the oddly dressed girl in one of your hospital beds."

"I don't know what to tell you Sal. I was walking through the halls when I heard a commotion and called out to see if someone was there. When I rounded the corner, the girl was there leaning up against the wall and looking like she was in horrible pain." Helga said as she took another sip of her tea. "With Rowe and Ric out of the castle, you were the only one that I could call to help me move her. I am sorry for the predicament I put you through, but you were the only one I could call."

Helga watched Salazar nod and then stare off, which is what he usually does when he has a lot on his mind and is trying to think of different solutions. During this time, Helga knew to just sit back and not interrupt the man, Ric had been hit with one too many hexes from trying to rouse Sal from his "thinking time."

It only took another cup of tea for Sal to come out of his "thinking time," which also meant that it was time for Helga to check on her patient. The two left Helga's office and walked to the bed where Hermione lay. Salazar gave a short nod to Helga before continuing on to his lab. Helga gave him a short wave, before turning back to Hermione and waving her wand over the napping girl. Satisfied with the readouts, Helga cast a light sleeping spell on the girl so she would continue to sleep for the rest of the day and night. Helga knew once Hermione Granger woke up there was going to be a lot of confusion and difficulties.


End file.
